Angels Will Fly
by UTAnimeGamer20
Summary: This is the story of how the Sonic gang goes through high school. But, like most high school movies, there is always some big problem. In this case, everyone struggles with something different, and for very good reason. Rated T for swearing, violence, and dark matter. If you are uncomfortable with these, I'd avise to stay away from this story. Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1- Meeting

**Hey, there! It's...whatever my username is when you read this. So, before we begin, I must mention that this fanfiction is a bit different. So, the characters are human and have actual names, like ones you'd find in a classroom. Also, since they are human, they don't have powers. Thought I should mention that before the story. Cause it'd be pretty confusing if I didn't.**

 **Enjoy!**

Sonic jumped over a hurdle. He jumped over many hurdles, in fact. The cheering fans didn't matter at the moment. The opponents didn't matter. All that mattered was the wind blowing through his hair and the techniques he used as he sailed over the last hurdle and over the finish line. He finally looked up at the crowd and flashed them a smile as the other runners crossed the finish line. He heard the people from his home town scream with delight. He had won another meet, as usual.

First, second, and third places got their medals and everyone was free to go. Sonic turned to second place, who looked to be only a middle schooler, and said, "You gave me a run for my money, kid. Keep practicing and you may even beat me!"

The kid smiled at Sonic, panting in breath. "Y-You think?!"

Sonic nodded and shook the kid's hand. The kid gladly shook Sonic's hand.

"My name's Cody!" the kid said, an excited look on his face.

"Nice to meet you, Cody! Name's Sammy! Good meet today!"

They let their hands fall to their sides and congratulated third place before Sonic headed over to his friends and family, who were smiling, like they did after every meet. His sister, Sonia, brought him into a bone-crushing hug, congratulating him. After she released Sonic, Manic gave him a supporting pat on the back. Congratulations were spread all around before everyone headed to the van. Tails, Sonic's best friend, sat with Sonic in the very back while Manic and Sonia sat with a friend of theirs, Espio.

Their mom started the car and drove off. Sonic leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. He was just plain worn out after running that meet. It had lasted three hours with an hour long practice, which was followed by an hour long race which was then followed by hurdles. That's also not to mention that they had to be up at five in the morning and be driving there half an hour later. And, they had to be there, in a different state, by nine.

It was barely past one and Sonic was ready to pass out on his bed and not get up for a day.

He opened his eyes slightly when he heard a notification on his phone. He reached over and grabbed it, reading what it said.

 **Knux:**

Hey, man! How did it go? Last place as usual, right? XD

 **Sonic:**

Haha. Real funny, Knucklebrain.

 **Knux:**

You...didn't get last place, right?

Sonic chuckled at his friend. Knuckles was defenitely not the brightest bulb in the box.

 **Sonic:**

No, Knuckles. First place, as usual. :p How about you and your kickboxing? Doing good at that?

Sonic remembered that Knuckles had a kickboxing tournament today, so he decided to bring that up.

 **Knux:**

Of course I'm doing good at that!

 **Sonic:**

First place?

 **Knux:**

The match isn't over, dummy!

 **Sonic:**

Sorry. Let me reword that:

Do you think you'll get first place? :p

 **Knux:**

Of course I will!

 **Sonic:**

That's the spirit!

 **Knux:**

So, how do you feel after running for so long?

 **Sonic:**

Can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm bushed.

 **Knux:**

You're a bush?!

 **Sonic:**

No! -_-

I'm tired! My lungs feel like collapsing!

 **Knux:**

Oh!

That's even worse than getting turned into a bush!

 **Sonic:**

I swear, Knucklebrain…

Now remember, if you don't come in AT LEAST third, I'LL be the one whipping you ass!

Got it?

 **Knux:**

Yes, sir!

Gotta go! Talk to you after the tournament!

 **Sonic:**

See ya!

Sonic put his phone in his pocket after checking the time.

It was 1:57 pm.

Sonic leaned back again, closing his eyes, still taking deep breaths. He was still completely out of it.

"Anyone need to stop at the gas station?" everyone heard the woman say from the front.

"I do!" Manic yelled.

They pulled over at the gas station and everyone got out, stretching. Someone looked at Sonic and ran up to him. The person had an apron on with a pin that said _**Louis.**_

"Oh my gosh!" 'Louis' spoke. "You're Sonic! The person that wins every single track meet! It's such an honor to finally meet you!" Louis shook Sonic's hand excitedly, while Sonic technically just let his hand be shaken. Even if he did try, he wouldn't get anywhere. Louis was too excited.

"C-Can I get your autograph?!" Louis shouted, pulling a pen and paper out of God knows where and handed it to Sonic. Sonic grabbed the pen and paper and signed it, handing it back to Louis. Louis gasped and squealed like one of those girls you find obsessing over One Direction.

"Thank you so much!" Louis squealed, running back into the gas station.

Tails walked up to Sonic, giving Louis a weird glance as Tails saw him running in, freaking out as if he just got engaged to Selena Gomez.

"Who's that?" Tails asked Sonic as they both got into the very back.

"Some fan named Louis," Sonic said. "He asked for an autograph and I gave him one."

Tails laughed a little. "Now it makes sense."

The others came back, questioning who the guy freaking out was. Sonic told them about what happened and they had a good conversation about it. Fifteen minutes into the conversation, Sonic had leaned back and closed his eyes. Tails had to keep shaking him to see if he was awake, which he was, even though he kept slowly dozing off every now and again. Tails was only shaking Sonic because he knew that Sonic wouldn't want to sleep just yet.

They arrived home a few hours later. By then, Sonic had passed out and no matter how many times Tails shook him, the closest thing Tails would get were a few unconscious mumbles.

"Uh, guys.." Tails said and pointed to Sonic. Everyone turned around and looked at them. Manic and Espio laughed.

"How are we going to wake him up?" Sonia asked.

"I'll slap him!" Manic shouted.

"You are NOT going to slap him," his mother said.

"Don't worry, Elana," Espio said. "Manic won't slap him. I"ll be the one to slap him."

Manic laughed and they high-fived. Sonia rolled her eyes at the boys.

"Nobody is going to slap anyone!" the man said, getting out of the car and slamming the door shut.

"Sorry, Eddie," Espio said, getting out of the car with Sonia. Elana got out, and Manic was going to get out, but he suddenly whipped around and dumped what was left of his Mountain Dew onto Sonic, who shot awake, looking at Manic.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sonic yawned, rubbing an eye. Manic laughed and rushed into the house. Tails laughed a bit and climbed over the seat, Sonic following him in a half conscious state. Tails helped Sonic into the house. When Elana saw her son all wet, she went into question mode?

"Why are you all wet? What happened? Who got you all wet? Do you want a towel?"

Sonic walked by Manic and backhanded him on the arm. Manic backhanded Sonic's arm back. Sonic collapsed onto the couch, not answering any of his mother's questions as he fell once more into a deep sleep.

 **A/N:**

 **Poor Sonic! He's a bush! XD**

 **Anyway, if you liked that chapter, please grab a cookie as you go to press that vote button!**

 **And I will see you in the next chapter!**

 **Toodles!**


	2. Chapter 2- Playing

"Blazey!" Marine rushed in with her friend, Charmy. Blaze looked at them.

"Blazey!" Marine shouted again. "Can you and Silvy play with us?!"

"Not right now, guys," Blaze said, writing an answer on her homework. "What did you get for question eight, Silver?"

"Twenty-four," Silver responded.

"I got thirty-eight..?" Blaze questioned. They gave each other questioning glances.

"Please?!" Both Marine and Charmy pleaded, bending down onto their knees and held their hands as if asking for mercy.

"We'll never ask for anything else!" Marine said, looking like she meant it.

"That's what you said yesterday," Blaze said, trying to figure out if it was her or Silver that messed up.

"But we mean it this time!" Charmy said, getting back up. Marine stood up, too.

Silver huffed. "How about this, guys?" he said, looking at the two children. "Let us finish our homework, and then we'll play. Okay?"

The children's faces lit up, smiles forming on their faces. They quickly nodded in agreement and ran outside to play some more.

Blaze rolled her eyes. "Child pleaser."

"You're jealous," Silver said, smirking.

"Of you?" Blaze laughed a little. "That would be dumb."

"Says the one who put a twelve in place of a five," Silver said, pointing to Blaze's work. Blaze looked over it again, then threw her paper into the air, laughing.

"Why?" she said, laughing. "I'm better at science than math!"

"You need to be good at math to figure out science," Silver said.

"Says who?" Blaze asked, laying on the couch, so her legs were over Silver's. Silver looked at Blaze.

"The entirety of knowledge," he said, touching Blaze's foot.

She kicked his hand. He laughed.

"Ticklish?" He touched it again and she kicked him again.

"Touch me again and I will kill you," Blaze said. Silver smirked and touched it again. Blaze kicked him twice. He laughed, pushing his glasses up onto his face again. He started moving his finger up and down the bottom of her foot. She slapped his arm, still kicking him, trying not to laugh. He started moving two fingers up her foot. She finally laughed.

"I hate you, nerd!" she shouted between laughs.

By the time he stopped, they were both laughing. Blaze sat up, whacking his arm.

"In the entirety of knowledge," Blaze said. "I hate you."

"You love me," Silver said.

"You entirely wish." Blaze grabbed Silver's glasses. Silver reached for them as Blaze put them on.

"Whoa!" Blaze stated in surprise. "You're blind!"

Silver snatched them back, laughing as he put them back on his face.

"We need to get back to work," Silver smirked. "After all, those kids need someone to play with."

Blaze rolled her eyes and got back to work with him.

Marine and Charmy were outside, but instead of playing, they were watching Blaze and Silver from the window.

"Does your sister like Silver?" Charmy asked.

"I bet!" Marine laughed, grabbing a scooter laying in the yard.

"Hey!" Charmy yelled. "That's my scooter!"

Marine laughed and started riding the scooter, Charmy chasing after her. Eventually, Charmy and Marine crashed into each other and went toppling to the grass, laughing. They both stood up and tried to ride the same scooter together, which did not go so well, as they both collapsed on the ground again. They kept trying, however. They eventually could both fit on the scooter. That is if Charmy wrapped his arms around Marine's waist and they both stood on one leg. They were riding around again and again. Eventually, Blaze and Silver came out to see the masterpiece that was Chramy and Marine riding the same scooter.

"What are you doing?" Silver chuckled, stopping the two children along with the scooter. The children looked at him.

"We were riding a scooter," they both replied, smiling.

Blaze rolled her eyes, getting the children off the scooter as the children laughed, falling to the ground. Silver bent down next to them, picking them both up. The children were laughing.

Blaze rolled her eyes again, grabbing Marine and taking her from Silver. "Don't kill your arms there," Blaze said, putting Marine down and Silver put Charmy down as well.

"Will you play with us now?!" Marine and Charmy shouted, jumping up and down.

Blaze and Silver nodded. Blaze bent down to look at the kids.

"But remember," Blaze said. "If you make me do anything girly, I will hurt you."

"But, Blazey!" Marine hugged Blaze. "You look SO pretty with the crown!"

Silver laughed and Blaze slapped his leg. "No," she said. "Not today." She thought for a minute before whispering something to Marine. Marine giggled, then whispered it to Charmy. Charmy laughed, looking at Silver. Silver looked puzzled, then seemed to realize what they were whispering.

"No!" he shouted, walking back to the house. Blaze ran after him and tackled him to the ground. They both laughed, and Blaze said, "But you said you were, quote on quote, 'FAB-U-LOUS!'"

They both bursted into fits of laughter, getting up and walking back out to Marine and Charmy, who had already started another game. Blaze and Silver joined them, starting the game.

About an hour later, Espio came by to pick up Charmy. Blaze walked up to Espio.

"Hey, Espio," she said. Espio nodded at her in greeting. Charmy ran up to Espio and hugged his leg, since he was as tall as Espio's leg.

"Espio!" Charmy yelled, still hugging Espio's leg. Espio patted his head. Marine ran up to Espio and hugged his other leg.

"Espioreo!" Marine laughed, calling Espio by the nickname she had given him. Espio just rolled his eyes and patted her head, too. They could hear Silver laughing from the nickname.

"Shut up, Silver!" Espio yelled.

"Sorry!" Silver shouted back, stiffening his giggles.

Espio sighed, the children letting go of him to hug each other before Charmy left with Espio.

"See you tomorrow, Espio!" Blaze shouted to him. He waved back.

"That was fun!" Marine giggled, running back into the house. Silver was packing up his school bag, standing up and throwing the bag onto his back, still gripping the handle of the bag.

"Well, milady," Silver said, winking, walking up to Blaze, who was in the doorway. "I must be going."

"Don't say 'milady' ever again," Blaze laughed and they hugged before Silver left, shutting the door behind him.

"Do you like Silver?" Marine asked Blaze, sitting on the couch with a package of Oreos.

"Where did you get those?" Blaze said, not answering her question.

"The cupboard," Marine said, smiling. "Now you answer my question. Do you like Silver?"

"Of course," Blaze said, sitting next to Marine, grabbing an Oreo. "He's my best friend."

"That's not what I mean, sissy!" Marine pouted.

"What you're asking is if I 'like' him?" Blaze made the quotation marks around 'like'. Marine nodded, taking a bite of her cookie. Blaze leaned back, thinking about that. "Maybe." She looked over at her sister, who was smiling as if someone had told her that she would be able to meet her favorite celebrity. Blaze couldn't help but smile back, ruffling up Marine's hair. Marine laughed, and Blaze laughed with her.

"Just maybe."

Charmy walked with Espio in silence before Charmy asked, "Is Uncle Vector home?"

Espio nodded. "Working on a case," he said.

"What's it about?!" Charmy asked, excited his uncle had a case.

"Something was stolen," Espio said. "I'm not sure if he said a dog or a diamond." He looked at Charmy, who looked confused.

"What?" Espio said. "With Uncle Vector, you can never tell what he's doing."

Both boys laughed at that. They knew that it was true. In fact, last week, they had seen their uncle asking their rosebush what it thought about the upcoming drought. Which, there wasn't one. The closest thing to a drought coming was colder weather and snow.

They went quiet again and walked in silence before Charmy asked, "Do you think Blaze and Silver like each other?"

Espio thought about this. "What do you mean by that?"

"Like Uncle Vector and Aunt Vanilla!" Charmy said, smiling.

Espio thought some more. "Yeah," Espio said, smiling a little. "I think so." His smile faded. "But remember, buddy. Don't talk about Aunt Vanilla around Uncle Vector."

"Where did Aunt Vanilla go?" Charmy asked.

"I already told you, buddy." Espio rubbed Charmy's head. "She went to visit some family for a while. But, remember. She still calls every now and again."

"When is she coming back?" Charmy asked.

Espio shrugged, grabbing onto Charmy's hand to make sure he was safe.

"Do you still love Nicole like that?" Charmy asked, looking at Espio. Espio took in a few deep breaths and nodded.

The rest of the walk was quiet. They got to their uncle's house, and he was waiting for them outside.

"My boys!" he yelled, bringing Espio and Charmy into a hug. They hugged back, Charmy with delight, Espio's with a little hesitation. He didn't really like hugs. Everyone pulled apart from the hug.

"I thought you still had that investigation?" Espio asked.

Vector shook his head. "Solved it! Turns out that the dog had stolen the diamond!"

Charmy laughed and Espio nodded.

"Let's get you boys inside!" Vector led them inside and the boys sat on the couch. Vector came and sat at the end a minute later.

"Let's see what's on TV!" Vector turned on the television, and Espio kept Charmy close. He looked down a while later to see that Charmy was sleeping. Espio picked up Charmy and stood up.

"I'm going to take him upstairs," Espio said. Vector nodded and got right back into the show he was watching. Espio walked upstairs and into Charmy's room, putting Charmy on the bed. Espio sat right next to him, making sure he was alright. Eventually, Espio dozed off right beside Charmy, his head falling onto the bed.

 **A/N:**

 **AWWWW! Blaze and Marine are sisters, and Charmy and Espio are brothers! That's so cute!**

 **Well, if you liked this chapter, please grab a cookie on your way to press that vote button!**

 **I will see you in the next chapter!**

 **Toodles!**


	3. Chapter 3- Dark Pasts

Amy and Sally were walking into the school, ready to start the school day. They walked in, looking for their friends. Suddenly, Amy's gaze landed on Sonic and Tails. Sonic looked absolutely horrible. His hair wasn't brushed, his clothes were lazily put on, bags under his eyes, and he was walking as if he were still sleeping.

Amy tapped Sally's shoulder to get her attention and Amy rushed over to the two boys.

"What happened?!" she yelled, gripping onto Sonic's shoulders as Sonic yawned and closed his eyes.

"He had another meet yesterday," Tails explained. "He passed out around three in the car, the woke up a few hours later. He couldn't go back to sleep after that."

"His parents just sent him to school like this?!" Amy shrieked, clearly bothered by this.

"Sonic insisted on going to school!" Tails shouted back.

"Sonic!"

Tails and Amy looked to find Sally grabbing Sonic's hand.

"Oh my gosh.." she whispered. "What happened?"

"He went to a meet, got around five hours of sleep, and he couldn't go back to sleep," Tails explained again as Sonic mumbled some half conscious words.

"Why is he at school, then?" Sally asked, clearly confused and shocked.

"He insisted," Amy said, still holding onto Sonic's shoulders.

"He needs to go home," Sally insisted. Tails and Amy agreed. Sonic only yawned, not really aware of his surroundings.

"We're going to see if he can get through the first few periods, then he's going home," Tails said.

The girls seemed a little reluctant to try that, but they didn't say anything, the three of them walking Sonic to class. The teacher looked between the four of them with wide eyes, but eventually helped Sonic sit down. The other three sat in their seats. Blaze leaned over to talk to Sally.

"What happened to him?" she asked, pointing to Sonic.

"He barely got any sleep last night," Sally whispered back, twirling her short hair in her fingers in a worry.

"Don't worry, Sal," Blaze said. "He'll be fine. I'm sure of it."

Sally sighed, then gave a weak smile to Blaze. "Thanks."

Blaze nodded, then turned back to the front. Sally was still worried, and she could tell that that was what the class was thinking as their attention was mainly on Sonic most of the time. Even when the teacher handed out the homework, most of the students couldn't focus. Nobody.

After class, Sally walked out and was walking to her locker, and she saw Espio looking at his phone. He was texting somebody, and his expression looked heartbroken.

Sally frowned. She kind of knew who he was texting. He was texting Nicole, his girlfriend. She had an illness that could be deadly and she was transported to the hospital last year for medication. She hadn't returned yet.

Espio eventually threw his phone in his bag, wiping at his eyes as he threw the bag over his shoulder. Sally was upset. She hated seeing her friends upset, even though Espio wasn't technically her friend. She walked over to him.

"H-Hey, Espio," she said. He jumped back a bit, then seemed to recover from his surprise.

"Hey, Sally," Espio said, hiding his face. Sally frowned a bit, then tried to sidetrack Espio's thought.

"Sooo.." she said. "How's this weather, huh?"

Espio shrugged, in too depressed of a mood to really care. He picked up his bag and started walking to his next class. Sally sighed and opened her locker, grabbing the things she needed for her next class, and headed off for her next class.

"Uh oh," Fiona chuckled, leaning over her desk to look at Sonic, who honestly looked like he got hit by a bus.

"You okay there, Sonic?" Fiona chuckled.

Sonic groaned, rubbing his head. "Notrightnow, Fiona," he said, too tired to actually separate his words.

"Aww!" Fiona said. "Poor Sonicku!" She giggled and Sonic smiled tiredly, not really sure why he was smiling, or even what Fiona said.

"HEY!"

Sonic and Fiona looked to their right to see Shadow sitting next Fiona.

"How about you just leave him alone, Fiona?" Shadow huffed.

"And why would I want to?" Fiona said, smirking at him.

"Because he isn't in the mood and he's too tired to care," Shadow said simply, glaring at Fiona.

Fiona huffed out, "Fine!" She got up and walked to a different seat.

"Thanks, Shadow," Sonic said, rubbing his eye.

Shadow nodded in response. "Just get some rest tonight, okay?"

Sonic nodded, and some of the girls in the class went, "AWWW!"

Shadow blushed. "Shut up!" he yelled. "I don't love him like that!"

"Like that?" Rouge came up behind Shadow and hugged him from behind. "What do you mean?"

Shadow shook his head. "He's like that annoying little brother to me."

"Hey!" Sonic yelled and tiredly backhanded Shadow's arm. Shadow backhanded his arm back.

Rouge giggled and plopped in the seat next to Shadow. "Hey, Shadow?"

Shadow looked at her. "What?"

"How's your sister doing?" Rouge asked.

Maria was Shadow's sister, and she had also been transmitted to the hospital. But it was a few years back, so Shadow was actually quite shocked that someone remembered his sister. He huffed, turning to the front, and said, "She's fine."

"Is she...better?" Rouge asked.

Shadow didn't answer that.

"Is she worse..?"

Shadow shook his head. "She hasn't gotten better, but she hasn't gotten worse. They're thinking of giving her new medication to see if that will help more."

Rouge nodded and stopped asking anymore questions. She turned to the front, not talking again for the rest of the period.

 **Sally:**

Amy!

 **Amy Rose:**

Yeah, Sally?

 **Sally:**

I'm worried.

 **Amy Rose:**

About more than one person?

 **Sally:**

Yeah. Sonic and Espio.

 **Amy Rose:**

Can I ask why you're worried about Espio?

 **Sally:**

He was texting Nicole…

 **Amy Rose:**

Oh…

 **Sally:**

I want to help him, but I don't know how.

 **Amy Rose:**

Ask his little brother. He knows Espio better than anyone!

Or Mr. Vector.

 **Sally:**

Mr. Vector?

 **Amy Rose:**

Mr. Vector is Espio's uncle.

 **Sally:**

Really?!

 **Amy Rose:**

Uh huh!

 **Sally:**

Thank you, Amy.

 **Amy Rose:**

Of course, Sally!

Gotta go! But, I'll TTYL, alright?

 **Sally:**

Okay!

 **Amy Rose:**

Bye!

 **Sally:**

Bye!

 **A/N:**

 **Wow! We're going into the depths of the ocean of feels, aren't we?**

 **Anyway, if you enjoyed the chapter, please grab a cookie as you press that vote button.**

 **I will see you all in the next chapter!**

 **Toodles!**


	4. Chapter 4- Visit

Espio walked into the tiny, white room, looking at his girlfriend. Nicole looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey, Espio," she said, motioning for him to come closer.

He did so. "Hey, Nicole."

Nicole hugged Espio, and he hugged back, tears threatening to spill.

Espio was like this every time he saw her like this. She was always so happy to see him, but he wanted to see her well and able to get out of the hospital.

They pulled back, and Nicole wiped away any tears that spilled from Espio's eyes.

"Don't cry, please," Nicole said, kissing his cheek.

"S-Sorry," Espio stuttered, wiping at his eyes. "I know I promised last time." He sniffled, shutting his eyes tightly. He was trying to hold more tears back.

Nicole hugged him again, making it harder for Espio to keep back his tears. Nicole rubbed him back, hoping for him to break. She hated doing it, but the visit wouldn't be as enjoyable if she knew he was keeping everything bottled in.

Eventually, he did break, sobs escaping his lips and the tears flowing. Nicole hugged him tighter, telling him that everything was okay and everything would get better. She hated seeing him so upset because of her. She was trying to get better for him.

He calmed down about an hour later. He wiped his tears and looked at her. She smiled weakly at him, her eyes forming tears of her own. She wiped them away quickly, looking back at him.

It was a while before either of them spoke. Nicole sighed after that short period of time, and said, "Keeping your grades up?"

Espio nodded, and pulled out the report card he had recently gotten from the bag he was lugging around. Nicole looked over it, nodding in approval from the majority of the grades.

"Good job," she said. "There's just one grade I'm not satisfied with…"

Espio sighed. "Is it band..?"

"That grade is fine…"

"So what is it?"

She shook her head and handed it back to him. He looked over the grades, his eyes finally landing on the one D he had.

"Come on, Nicole," he said. "That's math! Nobody understands math-"

"Espio," Nicole interrupted. Espio went quiet. Nicole sighed. "Espio..I can help you with math if your need it!"

Espio shook his head. "I'm fine," he said, putting the report card back into his bag.

Nicole sighed. She knew that math was the only class Espio struggled in, but he would never ask for help, which would result in him failing. She didn't want him to fail.

A doctor walked into the room. "Hello, Nicole," he said, then looked at Espio. "Hello, friend of Nicole."

Espio waved and Nicole smiled at the doctor.

"Hi, Dr. James," Nicole said. "Is it already five?"

Dr. James nodded. "I do believe so."

"What happens at five?" Espio asks.

"Well," Dr. James started. "Nicole takes her daily medication, then it's time to eat dinner downstairs."

Espio nodded and got out of the way for the doctor. Dr. James walked up to Nicole and injected a needle into her arm. She flinched a little, but it didn't seem like it hurt too much.

Dr. James pulled the needle out of her arm, and Nicole stood up shakily, walking to Espio. Espio helped her out of the room and to the elevator to go to the cafeteria.

Nicole was still shaking as they rode the elevator. Espio was getting worried.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worry lacing with his voice.

Nicole looked at him and nodded. "Y-Yes."

Espio still wasn't convinced, but he dropped the conversation.

They rode down for a few seconds before Nicole's legs buckled and she fell forward. Espio was quick in action, catching her before she fell to the floor. She gasped, and he helped her back up, holding her closely. She was shaking tremendously. Espio was now really concerned.

"Should we bring you back up?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I-I'm fine."

"Nicole, you're shaking so much that you can't stand!" Espio yelled.

She shook her head. "Y-You're right," she said. "B-But that's from the m-medication. It's a side effect."

Espio eyed her suspiciously. "What other side effects are there?"

Her eyes widened. "T-There are n-no others," she said, looking away.

"Nicole," Espio said. "What other-"

Before he could continue, the elevator opened to the cafeteria. A few people looked up at the elevator, then back to their friends or back to the people they were with.

Nicole shakily stepped out and looked around. A young girl with blonde hair looked up at her and waved excitedly. Nicole waved back and the girl ran over and hugged Nicole. Nicole laughed and hugged back. Espio stepped out, walking over to the two. Nicole looked at Espio and smiled a bit.

"Espio," she said, pointing at the small girl as they both pulled back from their embrace. "This is Maria. Maria, this is my boyfriend, Espio." Nicole motioned between the two. Maria smiled up at Espio and Espio hesitantly smiled back.

"Are you going to eat, Nikki?" Maria asked, looking at Nicole.

Nicole nodded. "Kinda disappointed they don't have a Starbucks here, though."

"Do you want Starbucks?" Espio asked.

Nicole nodded, smiling at him.

"Can I come, too?!" Maria asked, jumping up and down.

"Ask your daddy if you can go, alright?" Nicole said to Maria, ruffling Maria's hair. Maria laughed and agreed, rushing to her father before rushing back and hugging Nicole's leg.

"He says it's fine!" Maria cheered, jumping around again.

Espio and Nicole laughed, walking out with Maria to get some Starbucks.

 **A/N**

 **I apologize. This chapter is only 938 words.**

 **Forgive me.**

 **Anyway, if you liked this chapter, please grab a cookie as you go to press that vote button.**

 **And, as per usual, I will you in the next chapter!**

 **Toodles!**


	5. Chapter 5- Shock

Blaze walked into school one day and looked around for Silver. Earlier, as she was walking to school with Marine, they stopped at Silver's house to walk with him. But, when they knocked, nobody answered.

After half an hour of searching, Blaze just decided to text him, after not finding him.

 **Blaze:**

Hey, Silver! Where are you at?

 **Silver:**

Oh god…

 **Blaze:**

What's wrong?

 **Seen at 8:00 a.m.**

Silver..?

What's wrong?

You can tell me.

 **Silver:**

I can't say.

 **Blaze:**

Why not?

 **Silver:**

I just…

I just can't, okay?

I'll tell you later.

 **Blaze:**

But what happened?

 **Seen 8:03 a.m.**

Silver! I see you looking at them.

My phone tells you do!

...Silver...

SSIILLVEER!

Seth Andrew Richardson! Pick up your phone and text me!

The first bell rang. Blaze looked up and sighed.

 **Blaze:**

Going to class. Talk to you after class.

Blaze opened her locker and got the stuff she needed for class, shoving her phone in her bag. She shut her locker and walked off to her first class. She was trying to stay focused so she could give the assignments to Silver later, but Silver's messages kept nagging at the back of her mind.

Silver was in a complete state of shock. Years ago, he had lost his house...and his parents to a fire.

Or so he thought.

He was only six at the time. The memory still haunted him to this very day.

But what had happened earlier that day probably shocked him too much to react.

Around four in the morning, the phone in the kitchen rang. Silver had groggily gotten up and answered it. The officer was talking a lot, but there were only five words that really sparked Silver's focus.

"We found you parents-alive."

Since that conversation, Silver has been nothing but lost in thought and in shock, basically staying in the same spot all day. He was unresponsive to almost every message someone sent him. The only person he did actually message back was Blaze, but that's when he had barely snapped out of his thoughts. He just couldn't get a grasp at that thought. Either that, or he had too good a grasp.

A knock at his door had pulled him out of his thoughts long enough for him to get up and answer the door. Before him stood an officer. She handed him two pictures.

"These were pictures taken earlier today," the officer said, letting him look over them. She then handed him two more photos. "These were taking ten years ago."

"Why did you take their photo ten years ago?" Silver asked suspiciously.

"Driver's licenses," the officer said quickly. He didn't believe that in any sort of way, but he didn't ask anymore questions about it and looked between the photos. They sure looked like his parents. Just a lot older.

He handed the photos back to the officer and nodded. "I do believe that these are, indeed, my…" He took a deep breath before continuing. "M-My parents…"

The officer nodded and put the photos away. "Thank you for your time, sir."

He nodded and watched the officer get back into her patrol car and drive off.

Blaze walked over to Silver's house after school to find Silver sitting on his front steps, looking as if he had just been shot, and the shock was still running through him.

She walked up to him and waved a hand in front of his face. He barely even flinched. She tapped him on the shoulder and he looked at her, that dazed and saddened look still on his face. He blinked, then submerged from his thoughts.

"...Blaze..?" he said quietly.

Blaze sat next to him. "What happened?"

He blinked again, as if he didn't hear her.

She sighed. "What! Happened?!"

He blinked again and looked directly at her, looking completely out of it.

She shook her head and sighed again. "Let's get you inside, alright?" And, as she expected, she didn't get a response. She helped him stand up and walked into the house with him, shutting the door behind them. She sat him on the couch, sitting next to him.

He eventually did submerged from his thoughts again. He blinked and looked around, confused as how he got into the house. He looked over at Blaze.

"Hey there," Blaze said. "You okay?"

Silver rubbed his head, frowning a bit. Blaze took notice quickly. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. He didn't want to say. Blaze sighed and looked out the window. She was bothered that he didn't talk about whatever was bothering him. Silver just didn't want to talk about it.

So, they sat in silence.

Dead silence.

After a while, Silver finally spoke up. "My parents are alive.."

Blaze's eyes widened and she looked at him. "Really?!"

He nodded. "But, it's kinda weird, to be honest."

She nodded in understanding. "Are you excited to see them..?"

He shrugged. "I mean, yeah. They're my parents that I haven't seen for years. Obviously I'm excited!" Something was bothering him. Blaze didn't have to ask questions. She already knew the stress of everything that just happened was getting to him. So, she let him ramble everything out. By the time he was done rambling, he was sobbing into his knees with Blaze hugging him tightly. Blaze was trying to calm him down, whispering calming things to him as he sobbed.

He eventually did calm down, wiping his eyes. He looked up at Blaze, who wiped away whatever tears were streaming down his face.

"Feel better?" she asked. Silver nodded. Blaze nodded back. "Do you want to talk to Sh-"

"NO!"

Shay was Silver's counselor. You see, he suffered from Bipolar Personality Disorder, and he was sent to a counselor by his teacher when he was in the fourth grade. He had been going to Shay ever since then. Shay had asked Silver to tell her everything, if it wasn't too much trouble. This, however, might've been too much trouble to bring up.

Blaze saw the fearful look in Silver's eyes and sighed, hugging him close. "Okay," she said, playing with his hair gently.

"We can stay right here."

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys! What a complete shock I just threw! XD**

 **Anyway, if you liked this, please grab a cookie as you hit that vote button!**

 **Toodles!**


	6. Chapter 6- Forms of Support

_The words were like wires_

 _Still hurting her after she got over them._

 _She put on the act_

 _To hide her state of reason_

 _Cause her reason_

 _Was treason_

Fiona chucked the notebook across the room, putting a pillow to her face and screamed in frustration.

She didn't want to be the school's bad girl.

But that's what she had made out of herself.

She chucked her pillow and screamed out in frustration. She calmed down and sighed. "Can I really do this? Can I really?"

"Fiona!"

Fiona groaned. Her older brother, Mark, was home. Mark worked as an officer at the local sheriff station. He wasn't exactly the worst person. It was just that he wasn't exactly the kindest person, either.

"Get down here!" Mark yelled. Fiona rolled her eyes and got off her bed, walking downstairs.

"Yes?" she said, a slight tone in her voice.

"Did you do your chores?" Mark asked, raising an eyebrow.

Fiona rolled her eyes. "I'll do them later. I'm doing homework."

"Bullshit!" Mark shouted, standing up. Fiona's eyes widened as Mark walked up to her. "Fiona, I know you aren't doing homework! I have known you your entire life! You have never done an assignment! That's why you're still in high school and not in college!"

Fiona huffed, rolled her eyes, and walked back upstairs as her brother continuously yelled at her to come back downstairs. Fiona slammed her door shut and collapsed on the bed, laying there silently, praying that her brother was wrong about her.

Sonic had gotten home from school and instantly passed out on the couch for the night. The next morning, around four in the morning, Sonic woke up, full of energy. His family's easy solution was to have him do whatever he wanted, as long as he didn't break anything or broke the law. So, he took a walk to Starbucks, all excited. It had been a while since he had gone to Starbucks. It had been so long that he wasn't even sure if Starbucks was open this early.

He continued to walk, enjoying the cool air blowing in his hair and on his face. He also enjoyed the peace and quiet of the city. Well, besides the cars going down the road. But there wasn't any talking. None of his family members were there to tell him what to do. None of his friends were there to drag him to any place he didn't want to be in. It was just him and nobody else with him.

He continued to walk in silence, eventually starting to jog a little. He smiled, the feeling of adrenaline and joy spreading through him. He smiled, continuing to jog. It was still only him on the sidewalks. He continued to jog, eventually spreading his arms out wide, starting to sprint. He laughed, shouting, "This is the best feeling!" and jumping over random cracks on the sidewalk, like he did when he was a small kid. He continued to do it, laughing.

He eventually reached Starbucks, finding that it was closed. He shrugged and continued running. He could just get some breakfast at McDonalds. He didn't really mind that Starbucks was closed, anyway. It gave him more time to run. So, that's what he did. He ran and ran, smiling like he was the luckiest person alive.

Blaze had called Marine over to Silver's house. Blaze knew she couldn't leave Silver alone in the state he was in, and she knew she couldn't bring him with her. So, she settled for the next best thing.

Marine and Silver had fallen asleep hours ago, but Blaze had stayed up, watching over the two. She didn't mind, and it wasn't really out of her routine. She would only get a few hours of sleep, then wake up extra early. That's what she had done that night. She had passed out around one in the morning, then woke back up around six.

She looked down at her lap, which is where Silver had laid his head down at. She smiled at her sleeping best friend, moving some of his hair away from his eyes. She did care about him like nobody else did, and she had very good reason to. He was an unstable boy without any guardians to show him the way. Even that wouldn't change when his parents moved in with him in less than a few weeks. He may grow more stable, however. After all, the main reason he was unstable to begin with was because his parents had left his life at an early age.

Blaze sighed when she started to think about it. She leaned back, looking over at the girl sleeping on her shoulder. Blaze sighed, petting both of their heads. This was her family, and she was willing to do anything for them.

She looked down when she heard a groan from her lap. Silver opened his eyes weakly, looking up at her. Blaze smiled at him.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," she said, chuckling.

Silver rubbed his eyes, yawning quietly. He then realized that he was laying on Blaze's lap and sat up, his face turning bright red. Blaze stifled some laughs. Silver looked back at her.

"When did I fall asleep?" he asked.

"Around ten last night." Blaze shrugged. "You seemed comforted by me petting your hair, so I laid you on my lap and you fell asleep there. I didn't want to disturb you, so I just let you lay there."

Silver rubbed his head. "Sorry."

Blaze gave him a questioning look. "What are you sorry for?"

"For freaking out yesterday."

"It's fine. You had good reason to freak out."

Silver nodded and Blaze hugged him, with him hugging back. They stayed quiet for a few minutes until they heard a small groan. They looked over at Marine, who had woken up, yawning. "Guys..?"

The two looked at each other, then back at Marine.

"Hey, Marine," Blaze said, rubbing Marine's head. Marine giggled a bit.

"Did we fall asleep at Seth's?" Marine asked. Silver nodded at her. Marine looked at him and smiled, and he smiled back.

"Now," Blaze said, turning to Marine. "Go get changed for school."

Marine looked confused. "But I don't have-"

"Clothes." Blaze handed Marine some clothing. "I bring some with us in case of emergencies."

Marine hesitantly took the clothing. She looked at her sister, then walked upstairs to get changed.

Silver looked at Blaze, raising an eyebrow. "In case of emergencies?"

"You can never be too careful," Blaze said, shrugging.

They stayed quiet for a few seconds before Blaze asked, "Are you stable enough to come to school today?"

Silver nodded. "I..I think so."

"If you have any trouble, you can come talk to me, alright?"

He nodded again. "Thank you."

Blaze smiled.

"Anytime."

 **A/N:**

 **This fanfic can suck its own balls. Like, seriously.**

 **Anyway, if you liked this chapter, please grab a cookie on your way to vote.**

 **I will see you all in the next chapter!**

 **Toodles!**


End file.
